thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Paris
The Battle of Paris was a battle that took place in World War III, during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It saw the French GIGN and American Delta Force repelling Ultranationalist forces, as well as capturing Russian bomb-maker, Viktor "Volk" Khristenko. Overview Build Up During the October 6, 2016 Terrorist Attacks, Paris, France, was one of the targets of the attack. France subsequently declared war on Ultranationalist Russia, and was invaded by Russians, as well as all of Europe. The GIGN managed to make one last transmission to the U.S., warning of the Russian forces that were invading the country. Battle U.S. and French forces fought in the streets of Paris against Russian forces. All soldiers were required to wear gas masks due to chemicals still in the city. Escalation Thanks to information supplied by Captain John Price of the disavowed Task Force 141, Delta Force leader, Sandman, was told that a man named Volk, maker of the chemical bombs, was in Paris. Delta Force and the GIGN then raced to capture Volk, which they successfully managed to do. The conflict initially began with Delta Force rescuing a GIGN team from destruction, then fighting through the contaminated streets of Paris, eliminating any resistance in their way, eventually requesting support from AC-130 gunship callsign "Warhammer", to destroy a BTR. Delta members Derek "Frost" Westbrook, Sandman, Grinch, and GIGN team members Faucon and Sabre entered the uncontaminated catacombs. The team then navigated through the catacombs, marking their route with flares for a Ranger Quick Reaction Force (QRF) to follow. After being ambushed and having a flashbang thrown at them, the joint force located Volk. Pursuing him up to the streets of an uncontaminated section of Paris, Faucon and Sabre stayed behind to hold off hostile forces while Frost, Sandman, and Grinch took control of a GIGN van that was still out on the streets, left by a deceased GIGN team, and pursued Volk's Sedan. During a lengthy chase, Frost managed to shoot out Volk's back tires, and therefore were able to capture Volk. Sandman radioed for extraction by Raptor 2. End Delta Force members Gator and Truck joined Sandman, Frost, and Grinch, along with the captured Volk, and the team raced for the Osprey, only for it to be shot down, and come under heavy fire as a result. With support from an AC-130 gunship, the same one that had assisted the team before. Delta Force fought their way to a secondary LZ that required a bridge to be crossed. During a later chase involving multiple enemy jeeps and Humvees that were utilitized by Uniform 6-2, the team was stopped at the bridge by enemy armor. A battle was fought on the bridge, where French and American forces witnessed the burning and toppling of the Eiffel Tower. Volk was eventually evacuated from the area, along with Delta Force. The battle raged for four days. Aftermath Volk was interrogated by the U.S. and easily cracked. During the interrogation, he revealed information about Makarov's location, prompting a Task Force 141 operation to commence in Prague, with the objective of killing Makarov. Gallery Collapsed Eiffel Tower Iron Lady MW3.png|The destroyed Eiffel Tower. T-72_in_Paris_MW3.png|A T-72 in Paris Category:Conflicts Category:World War III